Contingency management (CM) interventions are efficacious in improving outcomes of substance abusing patients. Interest in CM is growing, as evidenced by increases in research projects, funding, and publications. Investigators affiliated with our Center presently have five funded R01s related to CM, along with two 5-year program projects and an R21;two other R01s are expected to be funded this year. These studies are being conducted at over 25 community-based clinics. With the increasing evidence basis of CM, providers are expressing interest in learning about CM implementation. Currently, no centralized mechanism exists for overseeing the conduct of CM across sites or for the cross-coordination of data collection and analyses, and no group of experienced CM investigators is available to provide training and technical assistance in the adoption of CM for use in practice settings. Thus, this translational research Center has the overarching goal of improving and more efficiently managing and analyzing existing and future CM studies. In addition, we will develop a CM training and supervision institute, which will provide in-person and distal (e.g., web-based) trainings and oversight in the development and implementation of CM in practice. To accomplish these aims, a P30 Center is proposed, which comprises three Cores and a pilot project program. An Administrative Core will develop centralized mechanisms to oversee and ensure smooth operations of existing and future studies associated with this Center. This Core will also solicit and select, in conjunction with our Scientific Advisory Board, pilot projects. A Data Management and Analysis Core will institute quality assurance measures across projects;create a "master" CM database of completed and ongoing CM studies;and conduct analysis of these data to answer questions related to dissemination and cost-effectiveness of CM in samples much larger than those utilized in any single CM study. The ultimate goals of these analyses are to extend the long-term effects of CM and increase the number of patients who benefit from these procedures. The Dissemination Core will develop CM training materials. Training and supervisory efforts will be instituted with our own staff, presently exceeding 40 research assistants, associates, and therapists, and training will also be targeted toward community-based clinicians for both in person as well as web-based trainings. By the end of the 5-year funding cycle, we expect to have trained over 100 clinicians in CM delivery, thereby enhancing dissemination of this empirically validated intervention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Contingency management (CM) is an empirically-validated treatment, and we have 8 NIH-funded projects examining the efficacy of CM. This Center will coordinate and more efficiently manage these projects, combine data from our prior and ongoing studies to address topics of interest, and make widely available the first CM training and certification institute for clinicians. CM is presently an under-utilized intervention, and our Center will strive to become a national resource in CM for researchers and clinicians. CENTER CHARACTERISTICS